Quelque chose qui cloche
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Sterek, spoils sur les 4 saisons] Derek s'était levé du mauvais pied, et avait insulté Stiles, plutôt méchamment. Celui-ci ne se laisse pas faire pour autant.


**Titre : **Quelque chose qui cloche

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Prompt : **Le truc qui cloche chez moi c'est que mon cœur est à toi.

**Note :** spoils 4 saisons

* * *

Derek avait été particulièrement méchant cette fois là. Peut-être parce qu'il était plus énervé que d'habitude, plus ronchon, qu'il avait rêvé de sa famille cette nuit là et que des fois elle lui manquait tellement qu'il n'avait plus la patience pour rien. Si ça se trouve il le regrettait mais il avait quand même blessé Stiles, il lui avait fait mal, il avait touché juste, pile dans le cœur, beau tire, bien visé. Bravo.

\- Ya vraiment quelque chose qui clochez chez toi Stiles, à se demander si t'es vraiment utile dans cette histoire.

C'était ses mots. Dur, froid. Tranchant comme la guillotine. Stiles serra les dents et les poings. Si Derek n'avait pas été un loup garou, il lui aurait refait le portrait. Il essaya quand même, mais Derek arrêta son poing et lui tordit le poignet.

\- Aïe Aïe, okay j'ai compris, lâche moi. Sale enfoiré.

Stiles était partit en colère, vexé, blessé.

Triste.

Minuit deux. Il se repassait encore et encore et encore les mots de Derek. Tant pis s'il avait été en colère, il les avait dit quand même et il devait donc les penser. Quelque part dans sa tête, planquée sous une couche de poussière, Derek se disait que Stiles ne servait à rien.

\- Je sers pas à rien, ronchonna Stiles en se retournant pour la trente cinq millionième fois dans son lit.

Il fini par se redresser :

\- Et y a rien qui cloche chez moi.

Stiles se releva, se rhabilla, sortit de chez lui. Il prit sa jeep et se gara devant chez Derek. Il n'en avait pas fini avec lui, il ne pouvait pas le laisser l'insulter de la sorte et ne rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que Derek donne des coups de poings dans son cœur et le laisser faire.

Il débarqua chez lui, Derek ne dormait pas mais le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu te dire que je suis très utile dans cette histoire. Je te signale que sans moi vous n'auriez que des plans de Scott… Et Scott est vraiment nul question plan. Je t'ai sauvé une fois – et j'ai failli devoir te couper le bras, j'en fais encore des cauchemars. Je t'ai porté dans une piscine et j'ai failli me noyer. Je me suis inquiété pour toi quand ta petite amie psychopathe – je parle de Jenn vu que tu en as eus plusieurs – t'as abandonné assommé dans un ascenseur. J'étais là quand tu as eu à nouveau seize ans et que tu étais tout perdu et abandonné. Je t'ai laissé dormir chez moi. Plusieurs fois. Sans moi, tu serais mort et SDF. Alors maintenant tu dis _« merci Stiles » _et si tu te mets à genoux peut-être que je te pardonnerai.

Derek fronça les sourcils et marmonna :

\- Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche chez toi.

\- La seule chose qui cloche chez moi c'est que mon cœur est à toi ! Pour le reste tout va bien. Merci. Et je ne viens pas de dire ça. Je suis juste très fatigué et très en colère, maintenant je vais rentrer.

Stiles essaya de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir. Mais Derek était beaucoup plus rapide et le plaqua contre un mur. Ca faisait longtemps, tiens.

\- Non répète, ça m'intéresse.

\- Y a rien qui cloche chez moi, voilà ce que je voulais dire. Et pourquoi tu te rapproches comme ça ? Je te signale que pas plus tôt que tout à l'heure tu m'insultais et maintenant tu chercherais à m'embrasser ? Espèce de pervers.

Derek passa une main dans les cheveux de Stiles :

\- D'accord, je suis désolé, je me suis emporté, tu n'es pas inutile. J'étais en colère, énervé, ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui, c'est tombé sur toi.

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas dit des choses méchantes à Scott. Tu aimes bien Scott. Quand tu le regardes t'es tout fier de lui. Bouda Stiles.

\- T'es jaloux ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Scott est comme un petit frère.

\- Je le sais bien.

Derek approcha son nez de la joue de Stiles et le fit glisser sur celle-ci, donnant pleins de frissons à l'adolescent.

\- Arrête ça ! Tu n'avais qu'à être gentil, tu m'as fait mal. Pour toi c'est facile mais moi je me suis sentit vraiment triste. En plus tu sais que des fois je me sens bête et inutile…

\- Tu n'es jamais inutile, mais c'est vrai que des fois il y a des choses qui clochent chez toi.

\- Ne recommence pas !

\- Ce sont des choses intéressantes.

\- Mouais. Marmonna Stiles. Et arrête d'essayer de glisser ta main sur ma hanche. Pervers.

\- Tu as dis que ton cœur était à moi.

\- Peut-être mais pas mes hanches.

Derek laissa un petit sourire s'échapper et embrassa la joue de Stiles.

\- Pas encore, murmura Derek.

Stiles soupira :

\- Si tu crois que je suis un garçon facile, tu te goures.

Derek posa quand même sa main sur la hanche de Stiles et embrassa plusieurs fois sa joue, son menton, descendit dans son cou. Stiles essayait de se défaire de son étreinte, mais pas trop quand même. Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, si ça se trouve il disjonctait et imaginait que Derek flirtait avec lui.

\- Pince-moi.

Derek pinça ses fesses :

\- Pas là ! S'énerva Stiles.

\- Tu n'as pas précisé.

En tout cas Stiles ne s'était pas réveillé. Il ne rêvait donc pas.

Oh purée.

Derek flirtait carrément avec lui.

Et il venait de lui pincer les fesses. Et il était entrain de l'embrasser dans le cou. Et c'était incroyablement génial en plus.

Stiles fini par poser sa main sur la nuque de Derek pour le pousser à continuer. Il sentit le sourire de Derek contre son cou.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas un garçon facile.

\- Tu rigoles ? Je suis carrément un garçon facile. Alors maintenant continue et tais toi.

Derek ne se fit pas prier.

Ses baisers remontèrent doucement jusqu'à l'oreille de Stiles qui poussa un soupire très satisfait. Puis jusqu'à sa joue, et près de ses lèvres. Derek s'amusa à mordiller la commissure de sa bouche et Stiles s'impatientant, finit par tourner son visage. Derek se recula instantanément. Le faisant mariner.

\- Dereeeek, râla Stiles. Tu dois te faire pardonner je te signale.

Derek sourit, se rapprocha, souffla sur la bouche de Stiles avec provocation, le rendant fou. Puis finissant par lui offrir ce qu'il désirait. Un baiser. Pleins d'amour et de désir.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, seuls eux le savent. Mais Derek sut faire oublier à Stiles ses paroles qui l'avaient tant blessé…

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon c'était un truc nunuche, mais j'espère quand même que vous avez aimé. Cette fic était la dernière qui squattait mon ordi sur Teen Wolf. Donc… Et bien je ne sais pas s'il y en aura d'autres, peut-être, si la saison 5 est pas trop mauvaise. On verra. Personnellement j'espère retrouver l'inspiration un jour, mais pour le moment c'est vrai que bof, j'ai épuisé tout mon stock d'idées (et j'écris plutôt sur Supernatural).


End file.
